


I'll Carry You

by naru_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, sakura deserves a rest let her boys take care of her, title from a union j song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naru_writes/pseuds/naru_writes
Summary: I'll just rest my eyes for a bit, Sakura tells herself, slowly petting the now sleeping kitten, and then I'll start on dinner.





	I'll Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 2/7/2018: If you would so like to commission me for a fic, please click [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ediyBxRKAGZHt-eV-AGrOGnG5KlFxQZHP_yK7Q-hVYA/edit?usp=sharing). Writing is my only source of income at the moment, so it'd be greatly appreciated.

Sakura opens the front door to a dark and empty apartment. She's sort of relieved as she trudges over to the sofa and plops down with a deep sigh. It's her turn to make dinner tonight but Naruto and Sasuke won't be home for another couple of hours, so she's sure they won't mind if she gets a little late start. She doesn't even bother kicking her shoes off or taking her hair out of the bun it's been, now loose and messy after a twelve hour shift and emergency overtime. There's a chirping sound by her feet and suddenly there's an orange tabby kitten in her lap, purring and rubbing his face all over her hands before curling up in the crook of her arm.

It was Naruto's idea to get a pet. Both Sakura and Sasuke tried to him that they didn't have the time to take care of one, what with Sakura's outrageous shifts at the hospital, Sasuke taking on extra missions, and Naruto training to be Kakashi's successor. Naruto, of course, pouted and sulked, and they told him that maybe they'd think about it when their careers settled down. That idea went down the drain on Naruto's birthday a few weeks later when Sasuke came out of their guest room with a tiny orange kitten with a red bow around his neck. Naruto cried and the kitten clawed his face to pieces, but warmed up to the blonde eventually.

Nobody will admit that the cat seems to favor Sasuke over the other two when they're all in the same room.

 _I'll just rest my eyes for a bit,_ Sakura tells herself, slowly petting the now sleeping kitten, _and then I'll start on dinner._

* * *

She wasn't aware she'd fallen asleep until she's waking up in someone's lap, the kitten sprawled out in the recliner, and fingers playing with her hair.

The lights are still off, but the TV's on and the volume's low. She can faintly hear the shower running.

"She lives," comes an amused voice from above her. Sakura blinks slowly and looks up. She's curled up in Sasuke's side on the sofa, her shoes off and her hair now down. "Didn't think you'd wake up until morning, judging by those dark circles under your eyes." He continues to play with her hair and Sakura thinks she could fall back to sleep.

"I have to make dinner," she mumbles against his chest.

Sasuke shushes her and pulls her back down when she tries to sit up. "We've already ordered take out," he tells her. Sakura grumbles, but cuddles further into his side, making him tighten his arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Take out makes you fat."

"After the shift you've probably had, take out will do you some good. I know you haven't properly eaten since you left yesterday morning."

She looks up and Naruto's walking down the hallway, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants, towel drying his hair. She reaches out for him and the blonde smiles softly, pausing to throw the towel in the laundry room. He finally reaches them and kneels down to cup his girlfriend's' cheek. "Sleeping beauty finally awakes."

Sakura closes her eyes and leans into the touch. "Had a long night. Didn't have time to eat."

Naruto rolls his eyes fondly and runs his knuckle down the bridge of her nose. "If you don't take care of yourself, who will?" He and Sasuke already know the answer.

"You guys." Sakura gives them the sweetest look, and _god_ , they're so in love.

The knock on the door breaks the moment, and Sasuke's the one to answer it. Naruto takes his place and Sakura buries her face in his neck. He sets the bags on the coffee table and Sakura goes to change, coming back in Sasuke's shirt and Naruto's shorts. As soon as she sits back down, she's flanked by both boys and lips are pressed to her cheeks until she gives in and lets them kiss her properly.

The rest of the night is spent feeding each other and arguing over the most ordinary things, until all three of them pass out on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> sakura is me if i had two boyfriends as sweet as them
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> my tumblr: softojiro.tumblr.com


End file.
